tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Rain On Your Parade
This is the penultimate episode of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Reward Challenge: Survivor Obstacle Course The tribe will be divided into two teams. The players from each team will be attached to each other with ropes attached to belts around their waists. They will begin by racing through a tunnel of hay. They will then make their way over and under a series of hitching posts. The next step is to grab a bucket, fill it with water and make their way over a giant teeter-totter. They will then pour the water from their bucket into a larger bucket. When the larger bucket is full, it will lower a gate. The team will then race through the gate to solve a plank puzzle. The first team to get it right will win reward. Reward: '''Trip to a spa with lunch. '''Winner: '''Andrew Judge, Cody Gibson, Ray Gains '''Immunity Challenge: Vase Off The castaways will each hold onto two handles with their hands, while their feet are balancing on a teeter-totter. Attached to the teeter-totter is a vase. The longer the challenge goes, the more difficult it will be to balance the vase. When their vase drops, they are out of the challenge. The last person left standing wins Immunity. 'Winner: '''Chris Murphy Story Night 33 The final six return to camp after a shocking Tribal Council. Ray and Megan, knowing Hannah voted Jamie, demand to know why she flipped. Hannah states she needs something to show the jury she has played the game and getting rid of her mom was a big move she can claim as her own. Ray, angry, states Hannah has no shot to win the game with the move she made and storms off. Day 34 The Molokai tribe meet Jeff for their final reward challenge. As he goes over the challenge, he splits the six into teams of three. The red team is Megan, Hannah, and Chris. The green team is Ray, Andrew, and Cody. Hannah drags the red team during the challenge, being slower than Chris and Megan. Cody, Andrew, and Ray fly through the challenge, being in sync as they run through the course. Megan yells at Hannah for slowing them down, annoying Chris. The green team soon gets their gate open and begins on their puzzle. Hannah causes her team to trip, spilling their water and forcing them to go back to the start. This gives time for the green team to finish the puzzle and win reward. Despite Ray's plea to send Hannah to Exile, Cody and Andrew send Chris to try and find the idol. At camp, Megan avoids Hannah for the entire day. When Hannah tries to talk to her, Megan simply looks the other way or walks in the other direction. In the shelter, Hannah begins to cry. At Exile, Chris reads the new clue to the idol. He goes over it several times before figuring out the area the idol could be hidden. He searches around the urn area but comes up empty handed. He rereads it and tries the stone wall near the urn area. He uncovers the idol and quickly celebrates his find. At reward, the three men keep to themselves, due to having nothing to talk about. However during the lunch, Ray tries to sway Cody and Andrew into voting out Hannah next. He tells the two they will still have majority over him and Megan and it would put everyone at ease, due to their dislike of Hannah. While Cody and Andrew say they will consider it, the two don't have any plans on voting Hannah. It begins to rain as the three men return to camp. Ray tells Megan he had a decent conversation with Andrew and Cody and tells her to try and seal the deal. Megan attempts to try and sway them, but the two say Ray is dangerous to keep and will go if he loses the next challenge. Day 35 Ray goes off with Cody to fetch water for the last few days. He vents about how Hannah is a greedy, immature girl. Cody agrees, saying Hannah is a little immature but means well. Ray goes off on Hannah, insulting her intelligence. Wanting Hannah to stay with his alliance, Cody informs Hannah of what Ray said. Hannah confronts Ray at camp, asking why he said what he said. Ray tells Hannah they she is an annoying brat that has no idea how life works. The two go on for almost an hour, arguing and insulting each other. Megan tries several times to stop the fight, but it falls of deaf ears as the two go at each other. Day 36 The Molokai tribe meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge and Chris is brought in from Exile Island. Ray gives back the necklace as Jeff explains the challenge. Five minutes into the challenge, Hannah's vase breaks, eliminating her from the challenge. After a half a hour, Andrew steps off his teeter-totter. Cody soon follows, leaving Megan, Chris, and Ray. The three go on for an hour, with Ray continuously asking Chris to give him the win. However, he is ignored. Ray soon loses his balance and breaks his vase, losing him immunity. After another fifteen minutes, both Chris and Megan begin to struggle but Megan falls first, winning Chris immunity. The tribe returns to camp and the majority plus Megan agree to vote out Ray at Tribal. Ray overhears this and goes off alone to fume in anger. As soon as he calms down, he goes out searching for the idol. After an hour of searching, he is unable to find it. Ray approaches Chris and Andrew about possibly voting Hannah, saying she could get respect from the jury for her big move. However, the two tell him they are not wavering in their decision because keeping him is not good for their game. Ray then spends the majority of the rest of the day in the shelter. Ray then sees Cody boiling water over their fire. As soon as Cody gets up to leave, Ray takes the water and pours it on the fire. Everyone is shocked by Ray's move and when they confront him, he ignores them. At Tribal, Ray's outburst is told to Jeff. Chris states Ray is the target and there's nothing he could do to change it. Ray explains that Hannah is the reason he is on the outs as she was the one who flipped during the previous vote. When asked if she regrets the move, Hannah states she does, as she didn't realize how much she would miss her mom. The tribe is then called to vote. As expected, Ray is sent to the jury in a 5-1 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * Two immunity challenges, three Tribal Councils. * The finalists face a bitter jury. * Who will win? Andrew, Kathy's husband and the ultimate underdog? Chris, Laura's husband and has fought from the bottom multiple times? Cody, Taylor's boyfriend and the social conscience of the tribe? Hannah, Jamie's daughter and the only person to vote out a loved one? or Megan, Aivars' girlfriend and the last standing from her alliance. Find out at the finale! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water